DMRE Rebooted Episode 2: Lazer Tag!
The Contestants Reminder some characters RETURN! This includes YOUR recommendations. #'Kabloom' - Only one who's an anime OBJECT! #'Codey' - "Coding is fun. Aslong as I have hands." #''Freezy'' - As long you have her frozen, she's nice. Don't BREAK HER. #''Laser Mine'' - Be warned, he can break ice floes in ONE SHOT... ONE SHOT... #Cannon - Aw...NOT CUTE! Unfortunaly he's got less friends then Battery. (Battery's friend is Socket) #''Nonon'' - NANISORE. #'Laser Pointer' - "PTOOIE I'M TIRED" #Twin Tanky - He's sarcastic and not really happy. #Flank Guard - Twin Tanky's happier side. Actually, Flank Guard pretends to be happy. And he's spanish. #Oval - Circley's twin! #Arrow - Should've been named "Mouse Pointer". #'Amitie' - AW, MY FRIEND! #Clay - Easily destroyed by water! #Coconut - Haunted, whatever the right word is. #'Switch' - Hit the switch for luck! Or bad luck. #''Flame'' - You can't touch him, that's because he's fire. #''Pudding'' - His crystal eye sees EVERYTHING. #'Permafrost' - He's like an obstacle. Beware. #Battery - Unlike most BATTERY contestants, he's full of negative charge and keeps saying bad stuff. #'Bubble Wand' - Joyful. Super Joyful! #'Cosmic Brownie' - Dunno, is Spongy now a food? #''Spikey Mervett'' - Bad the first time, good the next time. #''Bongos'' - A pair of bongos. Literally gets annoying. #Paint - Paint! SWEET! #''Gemini'' - Hope they aren't annoying. TEAM CHOOSING *Arle: Alright, we get to choose teammates! Maybe I'll just pick 'em... KABLOOM: Kabloom, Bubble Wand, Codey, Laser Pointer, Amitie, Permafrost, Cosmic Brownie, Switch *Arle: OK, I'm using the team randomizer. PUDDING: Pudding, Flame, Cannon, Spikey Mervett, Freezy, Laser Mine *Cannon: Finally I GET A TEAM! *Arle: You WILL be on no team once a new contestant comes. *Cannon: >:( COCONUT: Coconut, Paint, Oval, Battery, Flank Guard, Clay *Battery: Jerks like you should give people a chance to choose THEIR teammates, jerk. *Arle: Knock it OFF! *AFTER EACH ONE HAD SIX ON THEIR TEAM *Arle: OK, now you can choose! *Pudding: Bongos. *Coconut: (rattles) *Pudding: Nonon. *Arle: Coconut's left with Arrow and Twin Tanky. *Just a Reminder, Bolds are Kabloom's Team, Italics are Pudding's Team, and Underlines are Coconut's Team. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED *Arle: First challenge (yes, the last one was just a warmup for TEAMS), LASER TAG. But extra dangerous. Once again, you have power ups. *STARTING *(everybody transported) *Kabloom: OK we gotta split up if we want to win, K? Remember, this time there's no Gemini. *Arle: Darn, you found out my secret. (places gemini back in) *Cannon: What does that mean? Kick out Kabloom? *Arle: Almost, KICK OUT YOU. (cannon is transported to his yellow portal) *Cannon: REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *Flank Guard: Si ganamos gracias! ¡POR FAVOR! *Twin Tanky: Oh, shush. *Clay: Don't you remember Diepio Tank being japanese? *Twin Tanky: Who's japanese now... *Gem: INI! *Ini: Kon'nichiwa, hōseki. Ini wa nihongo o manabu! Sore wa tanoshī kotode wa arimasen ka? (こんにちは、宝石。イニは日本語を学ぶ！それは楽しいことではありませんか？) (Hi, Gem. Ini has learn JAPANESE! Isn't that fun?) *Gem: Forgot Ini is bad at English now. *Gem: Eh, whatever. Just to mention... *Kabloom: Don't you remember the good days when Ini was normal-speaking... *(flashback) *Ini: Scratch Taco- *(flashback ends early) *Gem: Eh, yeah. (gets shot and disintergrates) *24/25 are out! *Laser Pointer: Told you my tip is handy, guys. *Kabloom: Oh yeah, I forgot about Gemini not being on our team. *Switch: Yeah- (gets shot) *Battery: JERK! YOU ARE SUPER CHEATING! (overheats and explodes) *23/25 are out! *Arrow: COCONUT WE BETTER PROTECT YOU *Coconut: (rattles) (shoots laser beam) *Flame: (hits laser beam) (dies out) *22/25 are out! *Cannon: REEEEEEEE (shoots codey with laserball) *21/25 are out! *Cosmic Brownie: What's this?! (grabs line powerup) *Cosmic Brownie: Cool! (jumps into laser beam) *4/5 are out! (20/25) *Coconut: (rattles) *Pudding: NOT TODAY. (absorbs coconut) *Pudding: (explodes into gooey mess, alot of red stuff flies out) *Everyone except Kabloom, Cannon, and Bubble Wand: What the- (gets splatted by it) *3/25 are out? ALREADY? *Bubble Wand: Time to aim! (gets gulped by cannon, turning her into a laser) *2/25!!! WHO'S GOING TO WIN! *1 day later *Kabloom: THIS IS IT! (fires explosive bomb laser) *(cannon explodes) *Arle: AND CANNON'S OUT! Elimination! Who should be out? Laser Mine Nonon Twin Tanky Flank Guard Oval Arrow Clay Coconut Flame Pudding Battery Spikey Mervett Bongos Paint Gemini Cannon